


I know the worlds a broken bone but melt your headaches and please come home

by tieanoosearoundmymind



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, help me, sinning, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieanoosearoundmymind/pseuds/tieanoosearoundmymind
Summary: Life wasn't suppose to turn out like this.Ryan wasn't suppose to be in love with a boy.and he certainly was not suppose to be gay.... well at least thats what his dad had always said.He remembered when he was little and he wanted to be a fireman or a cop.Now he painted his face and sang on stage infront of thousands.Life wasn't suppose to be like thisSo as he sat on stage and sung lying is the most fun an girl can have without taking her clothes off, he could only thinkIt was never supposed to be like thisbut to be honestRyan only wanted one thing to changeBrendon Urie.But maybe thing weren't suppose to be one wayMaybe... just maybeThings would be alright even if theyWeren't suppose to be like thisSo this is basically a short fic about brendon and ryans love takes place in fever era and is fluff and hopefully not to shitty hope you guys like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning shitty writing ahead

Ryan tried so hard not to start grinning as Brendon sang  
"fuck" into the mic  
he tried so hard not to blush and jump up and down when Brendon flirted with him on stage.  
He always tried so hard not to make his love and appreciation so obvious... but it was so hard.  
The audience screamed and clapped after Brendon stopped singing the song that Ryan, Spencer, and Brendon had wrote.  
Brendon looked over at Ryan and smirked a little  
"Ok this next song is called There’s a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven’t Thought of It Yet"  
everyone cheered.  
They ended the show later

\---------  
They piled into the small white van that really wasn't big enough for all of them, Ryan yawned and fell down into the seat and took blankets and covered himself up.  
brendon lied next to Ryan and grabbed the blanket off of him.  
Ryan groaned in disapproval and covered his face with the pillow.  
Jon laughed.  
Spencer followed Ryans lead and lied down and eventually fell asleep.  
Ryan didn't though.  
1 A.M: Ryan sat up and looked out the window for a little while.  
2 A.M: He attempted to write some lyrics but only came up with sappy lyrics about how the day met the night.  
3 A.M: he picked up his pillow and quietly cried into it pitting himself and how he couldn't sleep and how Brendon would probably never love him.  
Brendon rolled over and opened his eyes  
"Ry?" he said  
Ryan mentally slapped himself, of course he had woken him up.  
"Yea" Ryan said  
Brendon sat up squinting his eyes trying to make out where Ryan's face was.  
"Whats wrong"  
Ryan was gonna say nothing, he was gonna pretend that everything was ok but it wasn't.  
"Nothing" his voice broke and tears fell down his cheeks.  
"Ryan whats wrong" Brendon asked putting his hand on Ryan's arm.  
I'm gay and in love with you Ryan thought  
He didn't say anything he tried so hard to stop crying constantly wiping the tears away from his eyes.  
This wasn't suppose to happen  
"Ryan" brendon said  
Ryan looked up staring into what he some how knew was his eyes.  
"I'm Gay" he said  
Brendon was confused for a minute  
"Wait what" he said  
"Why are you crying" he said  
Ryan was confused  
Brendon laughed  
"Ryan i'm bi"  
Ryan laughed and hugged him.  
Once they finished hugging Ryan wiped the wet tears away from his eyes.  
They sat and talked whispering so they didn't wake up the others.  
"so wait do you like Pete" Brendon asked  
Ryan paused and looked down  
"no" he said  
"oh come on you have to like someone" brendon said  
it was on the edge of his tongue, three words could either ruin hsi life or make it so much better. Ryan had one thing to lose and it was Panic!  
"come on" brendon pressured  
"you" Ryan said  
Brendon froze  
"wh-"  
"I like you" Ryan said cutting brendon off  
"Please don't hate me" Ryan said  
Brendon leaned forward and kissed him.  
Ryan didn't know what to do at first, he didn't know weather or not he should pull away or wrap his arm around Brendon and cherish the moment that would probably only happen once.  
He chose the second one.  
Ryan cupped his face.  
Brendon pulled away and looked at Ryan scared.  
"I'm sorry" Ryan said tears burning his cheeks  
"No, Ryan don't be i... I love you"


End file.
